My Dearest Brother
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto and Hinata along with the Hyuga children are now brother and sisters, by marriage. What;s going to happen? How would love bloom between Naruto and Hinata, knowing that they are bounded by marriage? - Contains sexual contact, lemons o-o school drama -w- I know bad summary...
1. New House

**Yes another fanfiction. Ideas keep popping in my head. So I have to write it down. This is, of course, a Naruto and Hinata fanfiction. Hurt/Sadness/Drama/Romance Rated M. Sexual contact and swearing/Lemon**

**My Dearest Brother: Chapter 1**

"This is going to be so exciting kids" Kushina, a red hair woman no older than 38 said, a huge grin plastered upon her face.

"Can we stop for ramen?" a blonde hair boy asked, known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"What is up with you and ramen?" Neji asked the blonde hair boy who was sitting right to next him in the back seat of the van.

"Ramen is my everything" Naruto said, a drool dribbling down his chin.

A hush giggle was heard next to him, which captured the blonde boy attention. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you giggling little missy?" he asked pinching her nose.

Hinata, the girl who was just giggling, blushed as Naruto's warm hand pinched her soft tiny nose.

"N-nothing" she said trying not to stuttered.

Naruto smiled down at her. "How did I get stuck in the middle? Mom when are we going to reach? Hiashi is this house big?" the questions went on and on.

Neji smacked his forehead mentally. 'Why this idiot won't shut the hell up' he thought as he stared out of the window.

Hanabi, the youngest sister who was sitting on Kushina's lap, stared emotionally out of the window.

"Is Naruto always this hyper Miss?" she asked dryly.

Kushina giggled. "Yes he is. I am sorry, but he got from me" she said pushing her red hair behind her ear.

"I see. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" she said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Naruto shouted.

**Authors Note**

**Now you're probably wondering what's going on. Kushina and Hiashi had just gotten married and now they were moving to their new house.**

Hinata stole a glance at Naruto, her cheeks turned red. It was always like this. From the first time they met in elementary school, to middle school, to their parents getting married. Secretly she was mad, she had a thing for Naruto, but now he was a "brother" to her. She lost all hope for any type of relationship. But her feelings were still there for him.

She looked over to Naruto again and found that he was looking at her, she quickly looked away.

'So embarrassing… wait he was looking at me' she thought.

"We're finally here" Hiashi said steering the car into the drive way.

The teens and child, even Kushina looked at the big house in awe. It was really big and mesmerizing. It was a huge house, with a wide garden and a Sakura tree. It was a white 2 story house, with a gate surrounding the building from intruders.

"THIS IS OUR HOUSE! NO FRIGGING WAY" Naruto shouted. "GET OUT NEJI!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

Neji getting annoyed from the boy constantly hitting him on his back came out of the car and shaded his self from the sun rays. He sighed.

"I call upstairs!" Naruto said pushing Neji out of the way.

"NARUTO!" Neji shouted at the blonde.

"Sorry about that" he replied running into the house.

Hinata came out of the car and look at the house. She also sighed. "Why Jesus?" she asked herself.

Hanabi looked at her older sister tilting her hair. "I call down stairs, since it is most likely for someone to get injured coming up or down the stairs" she said.

Hinata stared at her sister. 'Why can't she be like all the other children?'

"THIS IS SO AWESOME HIASHI" Kushina shouted in the man ears.

"Kushina, must one be so loud?" Hiashi asked her rubbing his ear.

A small tint covered her face. "I'm sorry" she said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, which was rarely. "Let's go" he said holding her hand.

The family stood in the middle of the house that was already furnished.

"So let's be organized now" Hiashi said.

"Where would you guys stay?" Kushina asked smiling.

Hanabi hold onto Kushina clothes. "I call downstairs. I do not wish to have any accidents" she said.

"What about you Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, I did prefer upstairs, but I would rather be downstairs, it much closer to the exist and from this blonde idiot" Neji said, giving the smiling blonde the death glare.

Naruto being the complete idiot stared at Neji. "Oh well Hinata it looks like it's me and you, since mom hates upstairs" Naruto said.

"It's not my fault! I hate heights" she said shivering.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'At least I'm with he-

He was interrupted by his trail of thought. "Okay… why don't you guys get your bags and boxes and get your room ready" Hiashi said.

The day went by quickly with everyone getting their room decorated. The family was now at the dining table eating noodles, fish rice balls and cinnamon rolls.

"So how is your room Hinata?" Kushina asked smiling at the pretty Hyuga girl.

"I-it's great" she said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Awe, you're so cute" Kushina said, pinching the girl's cheek.

"Honey what I told you about touching Hinata. She's quite the nervous one" Hiashi said.

Naruto chuckled. "Hinata has always been like that"

Hinata face turned red. Everyone was talking about her… even Naruto.

"Well you guys don't forget about school tomorrow" Kushina said giving each of HER (she considers them her children) children as kiss on the forehead. "Have a wonderful sleep" she said hugging them so tightly. "I love you guys, thanks for giving me and Naruto a chance" she said.

"You're a decent woman and very unique and I am glad to have you for a mother" Hanabi said bowing down.

Both Naruto and Kushina had an anime sweat drop on the back of their head.

After the goodnights were said they went their separate ways.

Hinata took out her school uniform that was a white collar shirt, black skirt, white socks and a black necktie, or they could either wear a green skirt, white collar shirt and a green mix with yellow necktie. The uniform, black, was hung up on the door. She sat down Japanese style on her futon and stared out of the window.

'I wonder how Sakura and Ino are doing" she thought. "Oh….

_Knock-knock _

Hinata turned around to face the white door. "Come in" she said softly.

The door opened silently. "Hey…

Her eyes opened up wide. "H-hi Naruto"

"May I come in?" he asked peeking his head in.

"Sure" she said.

The door opened widely and Naruto came in closing the door behind him.

"Woah… your room is so… traditional" he said taking a look at his surroundings.

"Oh…

"It looks amazing" he chuckled.

Her face light up. "Thank you"

"No problem" he said sitting in front of her, in a non-traditional way.

Hinata avoided eye contact with him. He just sat there staring at her.

"Um… what is it that you wanted?" she asked.

Naruto blinked.

"I didn't mean to sound rude. I am so sorry" she said in apologetic tone.

"Oh… I just got lonely in my room and I saw that your light was on" he said grinning; his golden locks falling in front of his forehead.

She smiled. "Um… well you can…an-anytime you want" she said looking at her lap.

She soon felt something hovering over her; she looked up and saw that it was Naruto.

"Uh…-y-y-yes" she said in a panic.

Naruto gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad that it's only me and you up here"

Hinata couldn't look away. His eyes were so blue. He lean closer to her, she was lost in words.

"Naruto…" Hinata said fidgeting.

"Yes" he said looking at the young girl who was underneath him.

"Um… I-

He put his finger over her lips. She stared at him. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She returned the kiss. Naruto picked up the girl, who was wearing a lavender dress. Her whole was red as a tomato. He rested her on his lap.

"Sch…school is tomorrow" she said covering her face.

Naruto pouted even though she could not see it. "I know, but…." He started bouncing her on his lap. Hinata moaned silently.

"Naruto n… not now" she said.

Naruto flipped her over and was no on top of her. He slapped her butt a few times. "I know, but I couldn't wait" he whispered in her ears.

She squirmed as she heard his seductive voice. It was so delicate, smooth and charming. He rubbed against her butt, causing chills to be sent through Hinata's body. She sucked on her bottom lip.

"N-naruto" she whispered.

"Hmmm" he said, as he started to hump her slowly. "Hinata what have you been eating…. Your butt is so round and big" he said as he slammed into her.

Hinata moaned loudly. "I-think father… and your mom will… Naruto" she said clawing the floor.

Naruto soon stopped. "Yeah…but tomorrow, I warn you. It can be anywhere…. Anytime" he said getting up.

Hinata sat down and watched as Naruto was about to leave the room, but came back and kissed her on her cheek.

"Have a wonderful sleep" he said kissing her on her forehead.

"You too…" she said mumbling.

Naruto smiled as he got up. He gave her one more glance, before stepping out of the room.

Hinata smiled as she watched him leave, but it quickly frowned. "Stupid marriage"

Okay this is it for now; depends if I get reviews.

Naruto and Hinata already have a sexual relationship. But she knows that they will be nothing more than "step" siblings, because of the marriage. But I did give a hint when I let Naruto touched her nose and how he stared at her. Maybe not the biggest hints, but HEY! This will be fully explained during flashbacks, and no I have not forgotten about my other stories. It's the lack of reviews. -_- But I shall continue to write. =D But yeah, tell me what you think about this chapter.


	2. Whispers and Classroom

**Thanks for the 4 reviews, 8 favorites and 12 follows. O^-^O **

**But review! =D **

**And… yeah I know it may not be a big deal that they are bound by marriage, but you know how the world works sometimes. Some people disagree and some agree. And it will be awkward for some people knowing that your step-son and daughter are dating. Maybe it would've been better if they were dating before, it wouldn't have been awkward, but the world is bias to certain things. And there will be a 50-50% chance that it would not work out, because of criticism. That's why it's hurt/comfort. But who knows, I'll leave it up to the readers to decide whether this relationship will work out. And Hiashi with Kushina, I know, but opposite attracts. **

**He put his finger over her lips. She stared at him. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She returned the kiss. Naruto picked up the girl, who was wearing a lavender dress. Her whole was red as a tomato. He rested her on his lap.**

"Sch…school is tomorrow" she said covering her face.

Naruto pouted even though she could not see it. "I know, but…." He started bouncing her on his lap. Hinata moaned silently.

"Naruto n… not now" she said.

Naruto flipped her over and was no on top of her. He slapped her butt a few times. "I know, but I couldn't wait" he whispered in her ears.

She squirmed as she heard his seductive voice. It was so delicate, smooth and charming. He rubbed against her butt, causing chills to be sent through Hinata's body. She sucked on her bottom lip.

"N-naruto" she whispered.

"Hmmm" he said, as he started to hump her slowly. "Hinata what have you been eating…. Your butt is so round and big" he said as he slammed into her.

Hinata moaned loudly. "I-think father… and your mom will… Naruto" she said clawing the floor.

Naruto soon stopped. "Yeah…but tomorrow, I warn you. It can be anywhere…. Anytime" he said getting up.

Hinata sat down and watched as Naruto was about to leave the room, but came back and kissed her on her cheek.

"Have a wonderful sleep" he said kissing her on her forehead.

"You too…" she said mumbling.

Naruto smiled as he got up. He gave her one more glance, before stepping out of the room.

Hinata smiled as she watched him leave, but she quickly frowned. "Stupid marriage"

She gently rested her head on her futon and said a silent prayer.

"Naruto you need to wake up or you're going to be late for school" Neji said banging on Naruto's door.

Naruto grumbled. "Stop banging on my motherfucking door. I'm up! I'm up!" he said angrily and sleepy.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO DID YOU JUST SWEAR? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THOSE WORDS!" his mother, Kushina shouted from downstairs.

Naruto groaned. "I'm sorry" he shouted as he got out of his bed.

He opened his room door and walked outside with a white towel thrown on his shoulder. He dragged his feet to the bathroom.

"NARUTO HURRY UP!" Kushina shouted.

He sucked his teeth. "I hate school" he grumbled.

"Isn't this wonderful" Kushina said smiling, as she rested 3 pancakes on Hanabi's plate. "You didn't have to change schools. Now you can hang out with your friends and don't have to meet new friends. Meeting new friends can be really hard" she said sitting down.

Hanabi got the syrup and poured it on her plate. "Yes indeed, especially if you have no social skills whatsoever. And isn't it strange that we eat sweets for breakfast instead a nice warm cook meal that can I actually last us until lunch" she said eating a piece of the pancake. "But I guess I am a hypocrite since I enjoy sweets such as these early in the morning" she said taking another bite. "And bother not to eat hot meals."

Kushina smiled at the child and sighed. "Oh brother, you need to learn how to talk like a child" she said giggling.

"But if I talk so barbaric… how am I supposed to meet children who are capable of understanding me? After all they are intriguing and most excellent to associate with" she said bluntly.

Kushina patted Hanabi head. "People who may seem to talk smart or act it are not always the right friends for you, especially if they are conceited." she said.

Hanabi looked at her. "But why would I want to associate with people who are not as smart as me. They may try to bring me down."

Kushina sighed. "You're a child and you know right from wrong. But I am glad that you are a smart child, but you may want to learn how to have fun. Your child years are narrowing down. But do what you think is right"

Hanabi nodded.

Soon after Neji and Hinata came down, say their greetings to Kushina.

"Is Naruto still up there? She asked them.

"Y-yes" Hinata said buttering her toast.

"I swear that boy is grrr" she said.

"I'm here I'm here. The crown prince is here" Naruto said smiling. "Good morning mama" Naruto said kissing her on her forehead.

She rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Hanabi… Neji… Hinata" he said, making Hinata name sound seductive.

Hinata noticed it and blushed.

"So what have my dearest mom made for me?" He said sitting beside her.

"Well you can be normal and eat waffle, pancakes or bacon" she said smiling.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "This seems like American food"

"Aren't you American?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked at him funny. "No… I am Japanese… though my dad had ancestors who were American/Japanese. Hmm…" he said taking a bite of bacon.

"I consider myself to be fully Japanese, despite the fact that I may have "American" family" he said.

Neji nodded. "I see….

Kushina smiled. "You guys should get going…" she said. "I'll take you to school Hanabi"

Neji walked silently in front of Naruto and Hinata and listened to the sound of the birds chirp. It was such a peaceful day.

"How did you enjoy your sleep?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Y-yes…. What about you?" she asked.

"It was good" he said leaning closer to her. "I even dreamt about you and it was a very nice dream" he said whispering in her ear.

"EEP!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Hinata" a pink hair girl said friendly.

"H-hi Sakura"

"How's your new house?" she asked smiling at the short girl.

"It's really big and b-beautiful" she said looking down.

"Stop being so shy and let's go" Sakura said pulling her friends of 3 years down the hall.

**Scene Change**

"Hey Hinata, how's it like having Naruto for a step-brother?" Ino said flipping her hair.

"He's okay…" she said taking a seat.

"You look so cute today" Sakura said playing with Hinata's hair.

"T-thank you" she replied staring at the chalkboard.

Ino giggled. "Hinata you need to know when to stop stuttering and be flirty" Ino said turning around to face the girl who was sitting behind her.

"Uh… I don't know…

"It's easy" Sakura said.

"F-for you guys, but not for m-me" Hinata replied.

The two friends sighed.

"Hey look Sakura, its Sasuke" Ino said poking her friend.

Sakura head snap up and watched as the raven hair teen walked smoothly to the back of the class.

"He's dreamy" Sakura said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I agree" Ino said clapping her hands.

Hinata sighed. Her friends were so hopeless.

Sasuke sat down and stared out the window like he always did.

"Okay class settle down. We have a lot of work to do today, so let's get started shall we" Iruka-sensei said writing on the board.

"Hinata are you ready" Naruto said entering the class, which was empty.

He walked into the class and sat down next to the girl who was staring at her notebook.

"Hmm… what's the matter?"

"I-I don't understand this sentence" she said pointing at the book.

Naruto looked down at it and smiled. "Well it's a good thing I came here" he said taking the book from her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" she asked worried.

"I'm doing your work for you" he said translating the Japanese romanji into English.

He then rested the book next to her. She looked down at it and gave him a small smile. "T-th-thank you" she said blushing furiously.

"No need to thank me" he said poking her cheek.

Hinata looked at him. "Y-you know these s-stuff, b-but yet you n-never pa-par-participate" she said covering her face. 'Curse my stuttering' she thought.

Naruto chuckled as he removed her hand from her face. "Hinata you're so cute. And I'm just too lazy to do anything" he said.

Hinata stared into his lovely blue eyes. She kissed him softly on his lips; she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He returned the kiss, placing his arm around her waist. Hinata nibbled the bottom of his lip, which caused Naruto to open his mouth. She quickly took it as her chance to slide her tongue into his mouth. Hinata tongue roamed his mouth, causing Naruto to moan. Their tongue soon intertwined with each other, tasting each other. Saliva drained down from their mouth to their chin and onto their school clothes.

'She's being so dominant' Naruto thought.

Hinata pushed herself on top of Naruto, until she was sitting on him the two still kissing. Naruto slide his hand down hair waist and underneath her skirt as he cupped her hip cheeks, which caused her to moan into his mouth. He rubbed it slowly, making the girl squirm.

The two soon departed for air.

Naruto gave her a smirk. "You were sure the dominant one" he said.

Hinata blushed. "W-well I

Naruto kissed her once more, than stare into her eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked as he took a look around the empty class.

Hinata looked down at her watch. "The time is 5:30"

'The cleaners don't come until 6' he thought.

Hinata stared at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Well…." Naruto said looking down.

Hinata followed his eyes to see what he was looking at, but didn't catch on until she felt a bulge under her.

"Naruto you pervert!" she shouted.

Naruto quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh" he said licking his lips.

He then let go of her and watched as Hinata climb down off of him and made her way between his legs. He smiled.

"Thank you"

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and saw that he was wearing red silky boxers. Her eyes opened wide as she saw his package.

'So big' she thought.

She breathed on his "member" which sent chills down his spine. Hinata pulled his penis out of his boxers and hold it, stroking it slowly. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip looking up at the class ceiling.

'Her hands are so soft'

Hinata than nibbled the head of his penis, which caused Naruto to moan.

"Stop teasing Hinata" Naruto said lustfully.

She smirked. "Sorry" she said giggling.

She then tried to wrap her tongue around his penis, but it to big; she frowned. It was thick. Hinata put her mouth over it and tried to push it in her mouth. Naruto started squirming in his chair, this was too much for him, and he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her by hair and forced her head down. He brought it back up and down very quickly, moaning and groaning. A few times he would hear gagging sounds being made, but he didn't care. He was so close to climax. He kept bobbing her head down faster than before; Hinata sinking her nails into Naruto's school pants.

"Hin… Hin..

He quickly took out his penis and no sooner a load full of cum came and Naruto sighed with relief. "Oh gosh that felt amazing" he said to himself throwing his head back.

She smiled at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

Naruto kissed her on her forehead. "Yes I did" he replied smiling.

"Good, we should probably get going before the janitors come" Hinata said getting up.

**._. Well this is it. Please review and tell me if I should make Hinata and Naruto be together despite the marriage or split apart, because of it and the ridicule. Any other details you guys can provide. =3**


	3. Vex

**Thank you for the reviews, 9 Favorites and 16 follows. ^^ I'm glad that fanfiction did the number of readers following and how many of them favor it. And every time I do the line for the different scene change it doesn't show. Grrr! **

**Thanks **_nhalltheway_** for the idea. I shall keep that in mind. And **_Naruhinalover_** thanks about that, I forgot their ages completely. *hehe***

**And SullyR I have not forgotten about Think about it! I'm just having a writer's block. **

_**But thanks again for the reviews, and don't forget to continue reviewing. ^0^… Also votes still up on whether they should go or not. **_

_**Sasuke-17**_

_**Sakura-17**_

_**Ino-17**_

_**Naruto-16**_

_**Hinata-16**_

_**Neji-18**_

_**Tenten-18**_

…..

**The Hyuga/Uzumaki Resident **

Kushina poked her head out of the kitchen door after hearing the house door had opened.

"Naruto… Hinata is that you?" she asked sweetly, going back to the stove.

"No, it's Santa" Naruto said dropping his bag near the kitchen door.

"Oh Mr. Santa Claus I was expecting you so soon, come into the kitchen" Kushina replied as she stirred the pot full of Dashi. (A Japanese soup)

Naruto entered the kitchen and hug his mom from behind. "Mmm…. What's the smell?" Naruto said hovering over the pot.

Kushina raised her hand and smacked his head. "Stop hovering over my food!" she shouted at him.

Naruto winced in pain. "You're so mean" he said running out of the kitchen.

Kushina sighed. "He's just like his father" she whispered to herself.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Uzumaki."

The said woman quickly turned around and saw the short Hyuga girl bowing down.

"Oh Hinata" she said giggling. "You're so respectful, unlike my son" she said bowing down.

"How was your day sweetie?" she asked, a smile plastered upon her face.

"My day was exce-excellent" Hinata said stuttering, a blush visible on her face.

Kushina rested the wooden spoon and walked up to the now nervous girl. "So Hinata" she said smiling very creepy at the girl.

"Yes…. Yes ma'am" Hinata replied, breaking out into cold sweat.

"Got any crushes, boys you like?" she said questioning the girl.

Hinata backed away. "N-no I don'… don't" she said hitting her back against the peachy kitchen wall.

"Oh Hinata, I'm a girl" Kushina said pouting. "We're both girls, so c'mon tell me" she said pinching Hinata's cheek.

"I-I-I- Mrs. Uzumaki the pot is flowing over" Hinata said pointing at the pot.

Kushina quickly turned around, which gave this a perfect opportunity for Hinata to escape.

"My Dashi" Kushina said running up to the pot.

Hinata quickly escaped and ran up the stairs. "Thank you Dashi" Hinata said walking into her room.

…

"This is great mom!" Naruto said slurping up the remainder of his soup.

Kushina giggled.

"I agree with Naruto, Kushina this is most excellent" Hiashi said gently taking sips.

"Oh you guys" she said blushing.

Neji stared at the woman. 'A second Naruto' he thought.

Hanabi nodded as if she had read Neji's mind. "I agree with you Neji" Hanabi said wiping her mouth elegantly.

"Uh… please stay out of mind" he said annoyed.

She scoffed. "Like I would want to stay in a boy's mind" she said shivering.

Naruto chuckled. "You remind me of your dad so much" he said patting Hiashi on his back, which caused the man to nearly choke.

"Yes, she takes after me in a lot of ways" Hiashi said glaring at the blonde, who was still chuckling.

"So Neji, Hanabi, Hinata and Naruto, how was school today?" he asked.

"Quite interesting, we got a new a new student in our class. He's so loud, it's irritating" Hanabi said annoyed.

Neji nodded. "Yes loud people are quite annoying" he said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Uh… HEY I AM NOT LOUD" he shouted.

Neji twitched which caused Naruto to grumble. Kushina laughed at the boy's silliness.

**...**

**School Time**

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said waving at the boy.

"Oh… hey Sakura" he replied back yawning.

She smiled at the boy. "I didn't see you yesterday" she said playing with her pink hair.

Naruto smiled down at the girl. "Awe, you miss me?" he said his eyes wondering up and down her body.

"Baka!" she said punching the boy in his face.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his cheek.

A vein poked out from the back of her head. "You're such an idiot"

Naruto chuckled. "You know you love me" he said seductively.

She blushed. "You're such a creep, but that's not why I came here" she tugging on her skirt.

He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, do you need help on learning how to kiss?" he said puckering his lips.

She rested her finger on his lips and smiled. "No… it's about Sasuke" she said blushing.

He rolled his eyes, as he lain on the lockers. "What about the emo-brood" he said annoyed.

She breathed slowly. "Anyways, I'm going to ignore that comment. But you talk to him? I know you're in the same class" she asked him.

"I talk to him since sometimes and yes I am in his class" he said closing his eyes.

She squealed. "What type of girls is he into?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's coming now" he said.

Sakura quickly turned and saw that Sasuke was there.

"Uh… Hi Sasuke" she said nervously.

"Hn… hi" he said annoyed.

"Uh… What's up?" she said smiling, because she was talking to her crush.

"Can you please go, I want to talk to Naruto… Alone" he said stressing the alone part.

"Of course! Talk to you later" she said skipping away.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke" he said, smiling at his friend.

"Well I'm not a nice guy" he said. "But anyways I just wanted to ask if you did your English Home-work" he said looking away embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled. "Swallow your pride" he said digging into his backpack.

"Wow, Uzumaki Naruto actually did his home-work? This world is going to burn sooner than I expected" he said, a smirk formed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever teme"

"Dobe"

The two glared at one another, but was stopped when the bell rung.

"Let's go" Sasuke said walking away.

Hinata came from the corner and walked away, vex was shown in her eyes.

…**.**

"Hey Hinata" Ino said waving at her friend.

"Hi Ino" she said sitting down sadly.

"What's the matter?" Ino asked.

"It's nothing" she said resting her head on the class table.

Ino looked at her sadly. "Okay….

…**.**

Neji walked silently to his next class as his friend Tenten, a girl from China, walked blabbering. He nodded.

"Yes Tenten… yes" he said toning out the girl.

"I know right Neji" she said holding his hand.

He blushed. "Oh gosh…. This is going to be a long day" he told himself.

…

"Hinata" Naruto said hugging her.

"Hmph" she said putting her books into the locker.

"Hmmm… what's the matter?"

She sighed. "I-it's nothing" she said turning around looking at his chest.

"Don't lie to me" he said lifting her chin up.

"I-I'm not… I'm just feeling sick" she said avoiding his eyes.

"Awe, well school is soon out" he said.

"Yeah…I have to go. See you after school" she said walking away.

Naruto stared at her as she walked away. "I wonder what the matter with her?"

…

"Ino… Sakura" Hinata said putting her bag on the classroom table.

"Yes" Ino said glancing at the girl.

"Hmmm" Sakura said.

"Can you help with make-up" Hinata said looking down"

"Uh…. SURE!" the two said excited.

**=) Well this is it for now. Please don't' forget to review.**


	4. Girls are so hard to Understand

**Thank you all for the reviews! I got 12 Favorites and 19 Follows. ^-^ **

**And yes some people hate Sakura, like me, but she comes in handy when you need it, so I can't bash her… not yet that is! ^^ And yeah it was shocking Sasuke asked Naruto for his English home-work. And at times you may see a little Sasuke and Hinata fluff. (Does not mean they're going out, it's just for comfort. Because I really hate when people say Oh I thought this was a Naruto and Hinata fanfiction. It is, -_- Can't you wait… This has happened in my other stories. Clearly we have some retarded people. ^^ But yeah…. This is a Naruto and Hinata fanfiction, until other reviews disagree about their relationship which I doubt.) But if you readers have any more ideas you would like to share, feel free to comment and I just **_**MIGHT**_** take them into consideration. **

The two girls stared at Hinata dumbfounded.

"You want a make-over?" Sakura asked shockingly.

Hinata nodded her head.

"What made you change your mind" Ino said curious.

"Well… I-

"Wait you're trying to impress a guy? Well who is it?" Ino said raising her eyebrow, her creepy smile showing.

Hinata gulped. "It i-isn't

"Or do you want the guys to gawk at you" Sakura said flipping her long hair, in a flirting manner.

"I-I-I" Hinata said stuttering.

"Well come by my house today" Sakura said clapping her hands.

"This is going to be awesome" Ino said smiling.

Hinata gulped once more. "Yeah… awesome" she mumbled.

**Scene Change: After School**

**(AN: And they do not always have the same class, like one day they might have 3 classes together and the then they don't. And Naruto only has one class with Hinata, which I will explain later on in the story.)**

"Where is she?" Ino said tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura shook her fist. "Do you think she bail on us?"

"If she did so help me" Ino said.

"Oh wait there she is, with Naruto" Sakura said pointing at the tall blonde boy.

The two girls ran up to them. "Now don't think you can ditch us" Ino said pointing fingers at Hinata.

"I-I- wasn't going to do that" she said staring at the ground.

"Good" Sakura said gripping Hinata by her arm. "Let's go" she said pulling the girl.

"Um… where are you guys taking Hinata?" Naruto asked following them.

Ino then stopped him. "She's coming with us. We have some business we have to take care of" she said placing her hand on her hip.

Naruto looked up and down. "What kind of business, beautiful?" he said giving her the Uzumaki flirt stare.

She blushed as she punched him. "Baka" she grumbled. "That's none of your business. Just know that she's sleeping over, so don't forget to tell your mom. Bye-bye" she said walking away.

Naruto face grazed the pavement, with his behind cock up in the air. "This is why I prefer Hinata. She's so sweet and kind" he said getting up as he rubbed his head. "And girls seem to have the most fun" he said pouting. "No fair!"

He watched as the three girls walked down the pavement. 'I wonder what she's going to do' he thought.

**Scene Change **

"Mom, Hinata isn't-

Naruto's mouth dropped as he saw the scene before him. His mom and Hiashi was making out in the kitchen…

"Hinata is sleeping over with Ino and Sakura" he said talking fast as he ran upstairs.

"What was the sweetie?" Kushina asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen, her hair unkempt.

"It was probably nothing" Hiashi said pulling her back for a romantic kiss.

Naruto slammed his room door shut and threw his back-pack on the floor. "Worst site ever. I am mentally scarred for the rest of my life" he said throwing his self on the bed.

He rested his head on his arms and stared at the picture of his dad. "I miss you" he said closing his slowly.

**Naruto's Mind**

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Naruto said standing at the door._

_Kushina looked at the little boy standing at the door. "Naruto" she said wiping her stained cheek. "Come here" she said sitting on the bed._

_Naruto quickly walked to his mom and stood before here. "Why are you crying?" he asked sadly._

_Kushina picked up the boy and sat him on her lap. "Remember when I said daddy had to go away and fight some bad guys…_

_Naruto nodded as he stared into his mom's eyes. "Did he catch the bad guys?" he asked._

_Kushina started to cry again. "Yes… yes he did. But he won't be back" she said hugging her son tightly._

_**End**_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and he sighed. "I miss you so much, though I barely remember the things we use to do"

He got up and stared at the orange alarm clock on the wall above the closet. "I am so hungry, but I refuse to go downstairs" he said shivering.

**Scene Change: At School**

Naruto sat down and slam the tray on the table, which caused Sasuke to look up.

"Why do you seem bummed out" he asked, placing down his book.

"It's nothing" he said sitting down.

"Liar" Sasuke grumbled as he picked up his book.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He just ran past my mind again" he said softly.

Sasuke put down his book once more. "It's okay" he said patting Naruto on his back. "Maybe he's thinking about you too" he said trying to cheer up his friend.

"He's gone… how can he think about me?" Naruto asked staring down at his food. "Can you do my home-work?" he asked smiling at his friend.

Sasuke stared at him. "YOU BAKA!"

Naruto laughed as he took out his Math book. "Gave you my English home-work, now I think you owe me one" he said grinning.

Sasuke mumbled. "Whatever" he said taking the boy's book.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted, waving his arm signaling the boy to come near.

The lazy boy with the pineapple hairstyle dragged his feet to the cafeteria table. He sat down resting his head on the table.

"How ya doing?" Naruto said yanking on the boy ponytail.

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome blonde" he said.

Naruto smiled. "That's Shikamaru for you"

The table remained quiet until the cafeteria gasped. Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke looked up from what they were doing and they mouth opened wide.

'My Hinata…' Naruto thought.

The boys gawked as they saw Hinata walked through the cafeteria. Her skirt was no longer long that resembled "Hail Mary" but it was short, her hair was put into two low pony tails, with green ribbons on it. Her necktie was low instead of high, and she was long white knee-socks. She was wearing blush and little white eye shadow, that weren't quite noticeable, but it brought out her eyes.

Naruto wanted to drool. "Oh Hinata you look so…naug- but he stopped when he saw everyone staring at him.

"Uh… I can't believe this" he said trying to get the stares out of him.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino sat next to them.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said. "Hi Sasuke" she said blushing.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Naruto said as he watched Hinata, with lust.

Ino giggled. "She looks so cute"

'More like a naughty student, that needs a good spanking from me, Uzumaki-sensei' he thought.

Hinata stared at the table as she felt all eyes on her.

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru said, a blush covered his face. 'Never knew Hinata had big breast' he thought.

"SHUT-UP" Ino said knocking the boy on his head.

Sasuke stared at Hinata who was talking to Naruto. "Hmmm….

**At Lockers:**

"Hey Hinata" a boy said.

"Hello Saku" she said bowing at the boy.

"No need to be formal" he said leaning against the lockers. "So how are you?" he asked smirking.

"Good and you?" she said giving the boy a soft smile.

"I am fine. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

"Uh…

"No she doesn't. No get your ass out of her before I beat the shit out of you" Naruto said walking up.

Saku turned around and flipped his black hair. "I think it's up to your sister" he said turning back to face Hinata.

"Well I am answering for her" he said.

"… Um… not now" Hinata said smiling at Saku.

Saku pouted. "Fine" he said walking away.

Naruto glared at him as he shook his head. "Idiot"

Hinata shot him a glare.

"What?"

"It's nothing….

"So this is what Sakura and Ino did to my little baby" he said patting her head.

She frowned. 'He doesn't like it….' She thought.

"I never expected you to be the one to wear makeup" he said caressing her face.

"Na-naruto" she said closing her locker door.

"Hmmm"

"I have to go" she said walking away.

He watched as the girl walked away confused. "Girls are so hard to understand" he said sighing.

**Well this is it for now. Please do not forget to review. And no I'm not trying to make Hinata look slutty. You shall see soon in the later chapters. **


	5. No! HELL NO!

**Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ and I hope everyone is safe from hurricane Sandy, that is one crazy squirrel. *hehe***

**(Favorites: 13, Follows: 22)**

**Oh and I'm trying to do this new thing, like a reader request a story and I'll write it, despite who the characters maybe… *shivers* But yeah… So if you got any request/ideas, you can either tell me it in the review, or PM. ^^ . and I hope you don't mind the later chapters, just got a lot to deal with. -_- **

**But I'll try to update… emphasis on try. And hopefully my grammar and spelling will be better. ^_^**

**Oh, it's up to you readers, Should Hiashi and Kushina have a child? **

**(^_^) This means that the scene has change.**

_"So this is what Sakura and Ino did to my little baby" he said patting her head._

_She frowned. 'He doesn't like it….' She thought._

_"I never expected you to be the one to wear makeup" he said caressing her face._

_"Na-naruto" she said closing her locker door._

_"Hmmm"_

_"I have to go" she said walking away._

He watched as the girl walked away confused. "Girls are so hard to understand" he said sighing.

Naruto threw his backpack over his shoulders and walked the opposite way.

**(^_^)**

**Naruto POV**

I stood at the school gate waiting for Hinata to come. She never took this long; she was usually out there in five minutes. She didn't have English today so that couldn't be it. I watched as the students walked out of the school chatting and playing along, but still no sign of my beloved Hinata.

"Hey ramen –boy" Kiba said smacking me in the back of my head.

"You dumb-bit… I started to say but he hit me in the back of my head again.

"And don't you dare me call me that. I take offense" he said folding his arms.

"Whatever" I said mumbling.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just waiting for Hinata" I said rubbing the back of my head, nervously.

"Oh speaking of Hinata, she looked mega hot" Kiba said chuckling.

I laughed, but inside I wanted to slit his throat. "If you say so…"

He nudged me. "C'mon you know she was. With that cute short skirt" he said grinning.

"That's my sister!" I shouted at him, though I was blushing furiously.

Kiba snorted. "Step-sister, and if she was my step-sister I would so grope her everyday" he said.

"KIBA!" I shouted, attempted to throw my school bag at him. He quickly ran away, shouting "SEE YA LATER UZUMAKI"

I sighed. "Note-to-self-kill-Kiba"

I took a glance at my watch, then look at the entrance of the school and there she was… walking…. What the hell? She was surrounded by a flock of boys. I rubbed my eyes. And one of them was carrying her backpack. I wanted to scream. How dare they? Just because she's wearing a tight school shirt showing how big and round her breast was… the fact that she was a very short skirt… I…I…

I walked up to her and her fanboys.

"So Hinata I heard you were smart in Algebra. I was wondering if you can help me."

I heard one of them speaking. "Hinata… let's go" I said glaring at the boys who were now looking at me.

"Hey Naruto… don't worry we got her. We'll walk her home" one of them said, staring down at her chest.

I put on a fake smile…. The fakest smile anyone can give. "That's okay, after all "MOM" wanted us to pick up some stuff at the food store" I said pulling her towards me, which caused her to yelp.

I heard the disappointment in their voice.

"And furthermore can I have that backpack" I said pointing at the brown hair boy, who then threw me her backpack. "Thank-you"

"Bye Hina-chan" they said together.

'WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?' I thought furiously.

She gave them a soft smile. "Good-bye" she said bowing down.

"OH MY GOSH SHE IS SO CUTE" I heard one of them screech.

I was dying in the inside. 'I'm going to jail for a murder'

We walked silently to the shop. HA! I bet you thought I was lying. Huh? But I wasn't. Anyways, I had to break this silent tension between us.

"What took you so long?" I decided to ask, keeping my eyes focus on the pavement.

"Oh… I was helping Saku with his history homework, then I had to help Kai with Culinary, since we are paired up and I….

I drowned her out. 'What did Sakura and Ino do? She wasn't stuttering how she used to. I kind of missed that. But this was good for when she would enroll into college, and do oral reports. But still… I felt guilty. It was good that she was being more active, socially. But I hated it.

"I'm sorry I took so long" she said apolitically.

I patted her on her head. "It's okay…

No it wasn't okay, I was worried about you.

We walked into the store and got the stuff my mom sent for. I looked around and saw guys staring at her. This was pissing me off, so I quickly got the stuff, paid for them and left. "Stupid people"

She looked up at me confuse. "I'm sorry, something that crossed my mind" I said looking the other way.

She smiled. "I was wondering if you mind taking me to park after we drop these stuff to mom"

"Of course!" I said grinning.

She looked so happy, and I was happy. And there was no way I'm going to let her wear any frigging booty shorts. HELL TO THE NO!

**End. Please review. ^-^ Woot**


	6. JERK! Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews readers. Well I don't have much to say… and the vote is still up for whether Hiashi and Kushina should have a child. **

**Oh and today is my birthday! =D I am officially 18 years old. X.x I am getting so old. ^0^ So why am I home and not celebrating? ( ._.) No friends to celebrate it with, since I moved to a new state… o-o and there's nothing to do! But eh… =) I shall celebrate on fanfiction. YAYZ WOOT-WOOT! *hehe* **

**And Naruhinalover I haven't forgotten about you. O-o **

**(^_^) Scene change **

The sun was setting and Naruto and Hinata had finally reached home.

"Hey mom got your stuff" Naruto said resting the bags on the kitchen table.

"Thank you sweetie" she said wiping her hand.

Naruto smiled at his mom. "Oh, Hinata and I shall be going to the park" he said walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie, you two have fun"

**(^_^)**

"Wow, I wasn't expecting it to be chilly" Hinata said as she sat on the swings.

Naruto soon accompany her. "Are you cold?"

"No…." she said looking down at her black converse.

It grew awkward between the two. The sun soon faded and the sky had settled down. The stars soon emerged and the gust of wind blew varies of things back and forth. It was like this for 20 minutes.

"How was school?" he asked her.

"It was okay…" she replied still looking down at her shoes.

Naruto frowned. He got up and kneeled in front of her.

**(-_- And it looks like I won't be doing a long story, because I'm going to do my learners permit. *sigh* But I might write a next chapter later on, I just want to upload one.)**

She looked at him. "Hmmm…?"

"What's the matter?" he asked her with a stern face.

"I'm okay" she said tilting her head.

"Liar" Naruto said irritated. "Did somebody hurt you?"

She glared at him. "I'm okay Naruto, seriously….

He got up and turned away. "You've been acting off, as if I did you something" he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

She stood up. "No I'm not" she retorted back, balling her fist.

Naruto turned around and faced her.

"Why are you making this hard? I was glad that you ask me if I wanted to go to park, but now you're just being a complete jerk!" she said angrily. She walked away.

"Hinata…"

She didn't turn around, she kept on walking.

"Hinata….

There was still no answer. Soon she was out of sight.

"Sorry…" Naruto said looking down. But it was too late, she was gone and it seemed as if things were going to get worst for them.

**Sorry, but I have to go and do my learner's permit review then test. ! And yes I am 18… I already had it, but then I moved and where I come from I can't use it over here! GRRRRR ! So I shall finish this off with another chapter. **


	7. Jerk? Part 2

**Sorry fellow readers for not updating. I've just been busy and sometimes I don't want to write when I feel like writing. But now I am. *hehe* It is now 9:20 pm So don't be all mad when you see grammatical errors and spelling. Grrr! **

**But I deeply appreciate the reviews and we will soon see why Hinata is such a jerk. And I haven't forgotten about you… =-= you know who you are! :I You should totally PM so we can chat more about this story. ^_^ **

**But here is your story. Please review. **

Oh and a reminder, more stories will be coming out. Furthermore, should I make Hinata pregnant? Your choice, this story will go according to the reviewer's choice.

Naruto walked into the house worriedly. "Mom, did Hinata come home?" he asked as he walked in the kitchen only to find the girl sitting at the table.

"Never mind" he said sighing as he took a seat next to Neji.

"What was that?" Kushina asked him.

"It's nothing mother" he said sneering at the girl.

Hinata glared at him. "This is a lovely dinner" she said smiling at Kushina.

"Thank you" she said.

Hiashi coughed, which made Kushina glare at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?

"Oh nothing" he said giving her a half smile.

She shot him a glare. "Whatever!" she said slurping her soup angrily.

Naruto got up from the table abruptly. Kushina looked at him worriedly.

"What's the matter? She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just want to get some rest. We have Physical ED and Might Guy woks us hard" he said yawning. "Night everyone"

He walked to his mother and gave a kiss on her cheek. He soon ran out of this kitchen but fell which startled everyone.

"I'M OKAY! I CAN GET UP" he said rubbing his back. He soon ran upstairs.

"What has gotten into that boy?" Kushina said shaking his head.

"Well that apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Hiashi said smirking, which was very rare.

She twitched. "No comments"

**(O_O) **

Hinata entered her room and walked to the window. She stared outside and looked up at the sky and sighed.

'What has gotten into me?' she asked herself.

She rested her head on the window sill and felt as the cold wind brush her face. She smiled a little as she looked at a big star that shone in the sky. It bought back memories. Nice memories.

"_Mommy, mommy, look at the star" a little Hinata said as she pointed at the star that seemed to shine more than any other stars in the sky._

_Her mother, long brown hair, stared at the sky. "Indeed it does. Maybe we should name it Hinata" she said smiling at her little and first born daughter._

_Hinata stared at her mom and frowned. _

"_What's the matter my little sunshine?" _

"_My name means towards the sun! So why would I name a star Hinata?" she asked tilting her head to the side, causing her hair to fall to the side also._

_Her mother giggled. "That is true. But why not name it Hinata? Isn't a star a light? It shines right? Just like the sun….towards the light" she said smiling. Where the light is shining you follow it and never let go of that precious light, because once it's gone, it might never return back" she said patting her on her head._

_She stared at her mom confused. "What do you mean!" she said anxious. "I don't understand." Hinata said sadly._

"_You will, sooner or later"_

"After she died, I knew what she meant" Hinata said daydreaming at the sky.

"What did she mean?" she heard a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Hinata nearly jumped out the window. She glared at him. "What the heck? I nearly fell out my window and you're laughing" she said glaring at Naruto who was laughing on the floor.

"It was funny" he said wiping his eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked staring out the window once more.

"I just wanted to confront you" he said staring at her.

She nodded.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he said in a serious tone.

"I don't want too" she said.

"It's quite rude" he said sternly.

"Are you my father?" she asked him, still staring at the star.

"No, but I am your brother" he said.

"Yeah who fucks his sister" she said rolling his eyes.

He looked at her softly. "Hinata… why are you acting like this?" he asked her concerned.

"Eh…

'_Why don't I just tell him how I feel about this' she thought._

"Why are you pushing me away?" Naruto asked hugging her from behind, which startled her.

"I… I'm not" she said trying to push him away, but the grip on her was to strong.

"Yes you are. Now tell me!"

"No….

He grabbed her by her chin and kissed her softly. "Even though you try to push me away, I won't let you. I want to be here for you, and I wish you would just express yourself to me more. While that I am still here… I am me… hold on to me, because I won't be able to handle you pushing me away. There is only so much a human can take, even when they lo…" he stopped and stared at her. "I'm getting tired. "Night" he said releasing her.

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed, but she shook her head. "No… he wasn't saying that he loved me"

She rested her head on the windowsill and uttered those words her mother had said to her. . "_Where the light is shining you follow it and never let go of that precious light, because once it's gone, it might never return back"_

_Review. Thank you._


	8. Butterflies

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

' – ' **I thought you guys forgot about me, but you didn't. ( . - .) Thank you. And the votes are still up Hinata pregnant? (And good (Naruhinalover) you better make it…**

**By that way these votes are going Hinata will be pregnant. But it will all be determined by the reviews for this chapter. **

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Hinata wiggled her nose and muttered something about 5 more minutes.

"But you're going to be late for school"

She kept hearing the voice in her head so she decided to wake up. She stretched as she yawned; Hinata than stared at this blue eye boy staring at her.

"Why aren't you in school?" she asked him as she got up from the window sill.

"Because you didn't go to sleep till late and I didn't want interrupt you sleep, princess" he said smiling at her.

Hinata blinked her eyes. 'Princess?' She scratched her head and walked past him, but stopped and turned around.

"Wait, what do you mean by… I didn't go to sleep till late. How did you know I went to sleep late?" she asked him curious.

"Well…" he said whistling. "I went to sleep for like a hour than I came in here you was still awake…." He said grinning at her.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Stalker…

Naruto grabbed her by her waist. "You call me a stalker? Says the one who has been stalking me most of her childhood" he said laughing.

Hinata face turned red. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she shouted at him punching him, but he just continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but somebody had to say it" he said hugging her.

Hinata stood still. 'Is he taunting me? Teasing me?' she thought.

"Where are Kushina and father?"

"Oh they went to work" he said playing with her silky hair.

She blushed. "You're such an idiot" she said sighing. _'Why am I being a bitch?' _So you decided to wait for me even though you would be late for school?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, I always walk you to school. You should probably get ready, I'll be down stairs with some waffles and orange juice" he said happily. He soon left Hinata.

"What has gotten into him?"

***(^_^)* **

Hinata walked down the stairs slowly. She was really nervous for some reason. She felt butterflies in her tummy. 'Why the heck…?' she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto sitting at the table, the light from outside shone on him which gave him an angelic look. She smiled. Naruto felt someone staring at him, turned and saw Hinata standing there smiling. He smiled back.

"I made you some waffles" he said holding the plate.

She giggled as she skipped to him, which caused Naruto to look at her weird.

'Why are girls so weird and complicated? One minute they're sad, happy angry or is her period on? Damn psychopaths.' He thought.

She sat down next to him and flashed him a quick smile.

"Hmmm…. You seem happy" he said handing her the batch of waffles. "That shower did you some wonders" he said chuckling.

Hinata giggled. "Mhmm…" she said pushing the cut waffle in her mouth.

Naruto got up and sat next to her. "I've never seen you braid your hair in two ponytails"

She looked at him. "Well… I always wanted to try it. I didn't think it would look good" she said staring at her waffles.

"It looks good; it almost makes you look like a child" Naruto said patting her on her head.

She rested down her fork and stared at him. "I'm sorry for how I was acting for the past day or days. I really don't know what has gotten into me… honestly I'm kind of scared. I just don't know why…" Hinata said resting her soft hand on Naruto's cheek.

"You're a girl so I guess that's what happens" he said giving her a big smile.

_**SMACK**_

"I guess it wasn't the right choice of words" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Hmph" Hinata said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry" he said hugging her, which caused her to fall off her chair and on the floor… with Naruto on top of her.

She stared at him. Naruto gave her a kiss.

"We're going to be late for school" Naruto said kissing her on her neck.

"School… is today?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Only if you want it to be" he said unbuttoning her school shirt.

She giggled. "I guess we can be a little late" Hinata said as she took a glance at the kitchen clock, which said 9:56.

Naruto nodded.

**(O_O)**

"Can we have a late pass Miss. Shizune" Naruto asked her pouting.

She sighed as she rubbed the pen on head. "Only because Hinata is with you and she's such a sweet and innocent child" she said writing them a late pass.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Madam" she said bowing down.

"No problem Hinata, but for future reference, watch out for Naruto… his stupidity might rub off on you" she said glaring at the boy who was taunting the pig.

Hinata laughed. "Mhmm…. Stupid has no limit" she said.

Shizune smiled at the young girl. As she was about to walk off Shizune stopped her.

"Hinata what's that on your neck?" she asked concerned.

Hinata looked down on the side of her neck and saw that it was a red color….

'Hickey!' she screamed in her mind.

"Oh… damn mosquito. They were eating us up last night when we went outside" Naruto said walking to the front.

"Oh… well be careful. Mosquitoes carry germs and diseases" she said shivering.

The two teens nodded. "Well thank you" Hinata said walking out of the office.

"Thanks Shizune" Naruto shouted.

"Must you be so loud?" Shizune said shoving her finger in her ear.

He grinned at her.

As soon as they were out the office Hinata turned around.

"Naruto! What am I going to do?" Hinata said her voice quivering.

"Hinata it's just a hickey… um… you can say it's a mosquito bite"

"But we are dealing with teens…. They'll know" she said sadly.

"Hmmm…" he said as he adjusted her shirt. "Ha… see… now no one will ever find out" he said hugging her.

She looked at him. "I believe you… let's get to class"

The two walked side by side talking, but failed to noticed that Shizune had seen them.

"I wonder…

**Oh and just to clear up some confusing you guys might have, it isn't Naruto and Hinata's first time having sex; just clearing that up. **

**Review too. **

**w **

**And I will continue we belong together, don't worry. **

**AND YOU BETTER MAKE THAT ACCOUNT.**


	9. Past

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Well I got a new laptop, and I have to get used to it, because the little icon keeps changing my writing position making me write somewhere else, and it is time consuming!**

**But I noticed the number of reviews, thanks again, but I don't think I'll make Hinata pregnant in this story. But if you would like to read a pregnant fanfiction about her, request and I'll make a New Story about a pregnant Hinata. **

**But sorry if you see words out of place, it's this laptop. **

"Hey buddy…. How ya doing?"

Naruto felt strong arms wrapped around his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes.

"Can I help you Simmaru?" Naruto asked, taking the boy arms from him. "You do know that you're too close for comfort"

"You know what Uzumaki…" the boy said grabbing Naruto by his collar.

Naruto growled. "Let go of me…. NOW!" he shouted.

Simmaru laughed. "You're right, I'll let you go" he said walking with Naruto to a trash bin. "I'll drop you into the trash you are" he said releasing him.

Naruto fell, but first, into the trash. He smelt the strong smell of old food wrapped around him. He felt papers, food and gooey stuff underneath his butt. This was the final straw, this boy Simmaru, thug Simmaru, bully Simmaru, he who had made Naruto pissed off from the first time he had set foot in this school was going to get a foot up his ass.

The crowd of people in the hallway started to laugh at Naruto, including Simmaru who was dying from laughter saliva sputtered out of his mouth an onto Naruto cheek. As the boy and teens in the hallway were laughing they fail to see Naruto coming out of the trash bin.

'_Smack'_

The people stopped and watched as Simmaru wailed in pain on the floor holding his nose. Naruto cracked his knuckles and stared down at him.

"I told you from day 1 to stop messing with me and you didn't listen" he said hissing at brown hair Simmaru.

He looked at Naruto and saw that anger was in his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Principle Tsundae said pushing through the crowd of kids.

The teens then scattered leaving the two boys to explain the whole mess to the blonde hair lady.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Naruto in my office now!" she said as she helped Simmaru up.

He was bleeding from the nose. "It's okay" she said to him as she helped him to the office.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"B-BUT… THAT'S UNFAIR!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist on Tsunade's desk.

She didn't flinch or moved an inch.

"Naruto sit down now" Kushina said glaring at the boy.

"But he started it" Naruto said pointing at Simmaru.

"No I didn't. I already told her as I told you. It was an accident, I didn't mean to push you into the trash bin and you know that" he said, with an apologetic face.

Naruto fell back onto the floor and covered his face. "This is some bull shit if you actually believe him."

Kushina smacked him in the back of his head. "What has gotten into you?"

Naruto held the back of his head. "Nothing… it's just that you guys believe what everyone tells you" he said mumbling.

"Like the time you said you didn't shave the neighbor's cat or paintball the house?" Kushina asked, raising her red eyebrows.

"Or the time when you said, you didn't paint the school principals or the hallways" Tsundae continue.

"Well… okay I did, but he started it" Naruto said annoyed.

"Nope, your son has a week off from school" Tsunade said.

"Oh my gosh! That is so unfair!"

"Life if unfair. Goodbye" Tsunade said.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I can't believe you believe them over your own son. Your flesh and blood" Naruto said as he looked down from the stairs.

"Because I know you would do something like that. You're troublesome and you've change" she said walking by the stairs.

"Mom, this is me. Would I really punch someone in the face?" Naruto asked her, with a straight face.

She turned her head. "I've been meaning to talk to you about your behavior…. Even before I met Hiashi"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he said walking up the stairs. With each step he took there was a thud.

Kushina stood by the stairway and watched as Naruto walked up the stairs. She shook her head and walked over to the kitchen.

"Was I the wrong one?' she pondered.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Naruto POV**

'_Sometimes I don't want to be rude, but my mom is such a…. do I dare say that word… I have to say it, because I am so angry! A JACKASS! There I said it. Forgive me mom, but you truly are. How can you not believe your own son?'_

_I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. This was truly fun. A week suspended from school. _

_I sighed._

_This was not what I wanted to happen. Now I have to worry about all those boys flirting with Hinata. _

_Pissing me off._

**Normal POV**

Naruto sat up on his bed. "Hinata have to walk home by herself now" he said sadly.

He got out of his bed and stared out the window. Fifteen minutes had past when he had finally spotted what he wanted to see. HINATA! He got up and walked to his room door.

"Good afternoon"

His ears perked up as he heard Hinata's sweet voice. He leaned on his door and listened to her footsteps. A smile plastered his face.

1…

Thud.

2….

Thud.

3…

Thud.

"Hi Hinata" Naruto said exciting his door.

She glared at him.

"What's up with the glare?" he asked.

She yanked him from his shirt and pulled him in his room, locking the door behind her.

"Woah… my mom is downstairs. We can't do it yet" he said smirking.

"I do not want to do it. You got suspended" she said angrily.

"Oh…" he said sitting on his bed. "It wasn't my fault. This boy has been messing with me for the longest" he said resting his head on his fluffy pillow.

"You should've walked away or whatever" Hinata said sadly. "You should've have retaliate" she replied sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, but my jackass of a mom thought I intentionally meant to do it" he said staring at his wall.

"Naruto… don't call your mom such names"

"Well, why didn't she believe me?" he said.

"Well it's going to be hard for her to believe you, because of your past" she said.

He didn't reply.

"Sorry….

He remained quiet.

"I didn't mean to bring it up."

No answer.

She hugged him, but he pushed her off.

She sighed as she got up. "I guess you need some time to yourself"

She waited for him to reply, but he didn't.

Review.


	10. MemoriesFlashBacks

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh and Boo, "thanks for the Good Concept" part and the fact you said you're going to go all Simon on me is quite funny. To you this story may suck and I frankly don't care, you're just one person. And even if you think you can write a better story, mines would still be the original idea you're getting the plot from. So eh… :^) I already know about the flashback you guys, everything needs a flashback, so don't worry. **

**But thanks for the reviews readers and don't forget I am only a human being and not a cat writing this HERE story. I think… **

**And this story will be short, because it's just flashbacks.**

_"Well it's going to be hard for her to believe you, because of your past" she said._

_He didn't reply._

_"Sorry…._

_He remained quiet._

_"I didn't mean to bring it up."_

_No answer._

_She hugged him, but he pushed her off._

_She sighed as she got up. "I guess you need some time to yourself"_

_She waited for him to reply, but he didn't._

Hinata stood by the door, staring down at the boy. She sighed deeply, before leaving him to his piece.

Naruto stared at the ceiling angrily. He hated when people had to bring to up from the past. He got up out of bed and walked to his window. He opened the window and breathed nature's air. He got lost in his memories.

_**Memories/Flashbacks**_

(6 Year old Naruto)

"_Naruto are you going to the park with me"_

_A 6 year old Naruto look up at a man who resembled him in every way possible, his Father. He smiled at him. "Believe it!" he said pumping his fist in the air._

_The father, Minato, patted the boy on his head. "I love you Naruto"_

"_I love you to daddy"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_Mommy, mommy, why is daddy leaving?" Naruto asked as he held onto his mother skirt._

_She looked down at him. "He had an important job" she said putting the dishes away._

"_Oh… well do you want to color with me" he asked innocently._

_She giggled. "Yes, after I finish with these dishes okay?"_

"_Okay" Naruto replied skipping merrily away._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_"Mommy, why are you crying?" Naruto said standing at the door._

_Kushina looked at the little boy standing at the door. "Naruto" she said wiping her stained cheek. "Come here" she said sitting on the bed._

_Naruto quickly walked to his mom and stood before here. "Why are you crying?" he asked sadly._

_Kushina picked up the boy and sat him on her lap. "Remember when I said daddy had to go away and fight some bad guys…_

_Naruto nodded as he stared into his mom's eyes. "Did he catch the bad guys?" he asked._

_Kushina started to cry again. "Yes… yes he did. But he won't be back" she said hugging her son tightly._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_12 Year old Naruto_

"_Oh my gosh! Shut the hell up" Naruto shouted as a red hair girl name Karin. "You've been pissing me off with your constant talking" he said pulling on his hair._

_Karin the red hair girl stared at him dumbfounded. She raised her hand. "Sensei may I please sit someone else. I think this freak is having a tantrum" she said looking disgusted at him._

_He shot her a glare. "Don't fucking push my buttons" _

"_UZUMAKI NARUTO! TO THE DEANS" the sensei shouted._

"_For what?" he snapped. "You guys know you were waiting for someone to put this bitch in her place" he said standing up pointing at her._

_Someone in the background clapped, which cause the others to join in._

"_TO THE DEANS" sensei said pointing at the door._

"_WHATEVER" he said grabbing his belongings._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"_I'm sorry" Naruto said looking at his lap._

"_No… no more sorry" Kushina said sighing. "What happened to you? You think your dad would appreciate this behavior?" _

_Naruto snapped his head. "Well he's dead"_

_Kushina stared at him. "Go to your room" she said rubbing her temple._

_Naruto got out of the chair and walked to his bedroom. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_14 year old Naruto_

"_N-naruto where are you going?" Hinata asked._

"_HOME!" he shouted at her._

"_Why?" Hinata asked._

"_Because this school is getting on my friggin nerves" he said kicking some dirt._

_Hinata walked up to him and hugged him. "It's okay to e-ex-express your feelings" she said trying to comfort him._

_Naruto looked at her. "What feelings? There's nothing wrong" he said._

_Hinata glared at him. _

"_Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me, you're always shy and you never speak to me" he said boldly. _

_Hinata was taken back. "Um… well… I knew you lost y-you-your father and… I know how you feel, because I lost my mother when I was younger too" she said staring at him. "I wanted to scream at the world, but I never did, I guess my shyness was one way of dealing with it… and I guess your anger is your way of dealing with it"_

_Naruto sobbed. "At first I didn't understand it" he said choking. "But I started to grow up and anger filled me… I was angry, because he left" he said rubbing his eyes. "I never once cried… I knew it building up inside of me" he said breaking down into tears._

_Hinata hugged him. "I know it's hard… but it'll be fine" _

_He continued to cry._

_End of Memories/Flashbacks_

He sighed. "I'm not aggressive as I use to be" he said resting his chin on his arm. "But I didn't mean to punched that boy, he kept messing with me" he said sadly.

"I know I know. I didn't mean to call mom that neither" he continued as if he was talking to someone. "I'll try and control it, but a promise is a comfort to a fool" he said rubbing his temple.

"I miss you….dad"

-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Review please!**


	11. Sweater

_Hinata glared at him._

_"Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me, you're always shy and you never speak to me" he said boldly._

_Hinata was taken back. "Um… well… I knew you lost y-you-your father and… I know how you feel, because I lost my mother when I was younger too" she said staring at him. "I wanted to scream at the world, but I never did, I guess my shyness was one way of dealing with it… and I guess your anger is your way of dealing with it"_

_Naruto sobbed. "At first I didn't understand it" he said choking. "But I started to grow up and anger filled me… I was angry, because he left" he said rubbing his eyes. "I never once cried… I knew it building up inside of me" he said breaking down into tears._

_Hinata hugged him. "I know it's hard… but it'll be fine"_

_He continued to cry._

_End of Memories/Flashbacks_

_He sighed. "I'm not aggressive as I use to be" he said resting his chin on his arm. "But I didn't mean to punched that boy, he kept messing with me" he said sadly._

_"I know I know. I didn't mean to call mom that neither" he continued as if he was talking to someone. "I'll try and control it, but a promise is a comfort to a fool" he said rubbing his temple._

_"I miss you….dad"_

Naruto continued to stare out of the window, secretly wishing that day didn't happened. But it did, and he had to pay the consequences.

**Early Morning**

Naruto eyes fluttered opened as the sun rays spread on his face. He pulled the sheets over him, wishing to get back to sleep, but he couldn't after hearing Hinata fall down in her room like usual when she got ready for school. A small smile graced his face. 'Silly Hinata' He thought.

He took the covers off of him and was about to go to her room, until he was stopped by the memories of last night. He sighed deeply. "He was in deep trouble. "But Hinata is a sweet girl she'll understand… He smiled as he knocked on her room door.

"Um… c-come in!" she said from the other side.

Naruto opened the door and peeked in to the see the girl trying to button her school shirt, but there was no luck the four buttons from the top was not cooperating. She looked at Naruto and blushed.

"I knew you were going to come in here, close the door and help me" she said aggravated.

Naruto obliged to her will and came in, closing the door slowly behind him. He laughed nervously. "What's the matter?" he asked grinning.

She walked up to him, with her shirt button down. "Naruto" she said sniffling, "it wouldn't button up!"

Naruto looked at her and laughed. "Um… uh?"

"It got bigger! It doesn't even want to button up!" she said showing him.

He blushed. "Um…

"And I'm not fat… or am I? That cheese cake last night I had was so tempting I had to eat it" she said with tears coming down.

"Awee Hinata, you're not fat, it's just that… um you got a growth sprout in your breast?" he said unsurely.

"That doesn't even make sense!" she shouted. "AHHH" she screamed.

"Um… I think someone period is on" he mumbled.

She hit him and started crying. "This is the worst day ever… my hair isn't even fix my shirt won't button"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist "You're just having one of those bad days…or are you angry, because I'm not going to school?"

Hinata looked up at him. "You're always at school…

"HINATA ARE YOU OKAY!" Neji said as he slammed her room door.

Naruto and Hinata both turned to door and looked at Neji shocking, who also returned the same look. 1) Hinata shirt was unbuttoned exposing her upper body parts and not to mention her white lace bra and 2) Naruto's hand was around her waist.

"Um,… I just thought you um… See you at school" Neji said getting ready to close the door, but was stopped by Naruto, with a tint of blush on his face.

"It's not what you think… I… well I heard her fell and…

"It's okay… I get it… I'll see you at school Hinata" he said rushing down stairs.

Naruto walked out the room and watched as Neji sprinted downstairs. He ran his hand through his hair and sigh.

"Uh… Naruto" Hinata said walking outside. "What am I going to do?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "You can use one of my sweaters until we go out to buy you some tonight. I'll meet you out at the gates afterschool."

Hinata looked at him and smile. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, no problem" he said walking into his room.

She followed him. "I'm going to look so big in this sweater"

Naruto went to his closet and pulled out the white sweater from the hanger and handed it to her. "I think it's going to look adorable" he said whispering in her ear. Hinata blushed. "You're going to look just like those cute girls in anime" he said pinching her cheeks.

She pouted.

"You should do some cosplaying?"

Hinata pushed him. "NEVER!" she shouted at him as she ran out of the room.

He chuckled. "Oh Hinata….

**At school…  
**

"I think Naruto and Hinata are you… know..." Neji said whispering to TenTen, while they were taking notes.

She stopped taking notes and looked at Neji. "Uh? No I do not…?" she said confused.

Neji leaned in closer, causing TenTen to blush. "They're intimate!"

TenTen jumped from her seat and shouted, "WHAT!"

The whole class, along with the teacher, looked at her as if she was a mad woman.

"Sorry about that" she said sitting down, embarrassed. She leaned close to Neji. "I don't believe it… how do you know?"

"I saw them in the room, her bra was showing and…" Neji couldn't talk anymore. "I'm freaking out" he said.

"Maybe…maybe something happened... I mean come on… Naruto dating his own sister? I doubt it" she said scoffing,

"Why won't you believe me? I'm your best friend" Neji said.

"Yeah, but maybe he was just helping her… or something" she replied.

Neji sighed. "Maybe your right"

TenTen smiled. "Thank you"

Neji glared at her. 'I knew what I saw'

_~Review_


	12. Chatter

_TenTen jumped from her seat and shouted, "WHAT!"_

_The whole class, along with the teacher, looked at her as if she was a mad woman._

_"Sorry about that" she said sitting down, embarrassed. She leaned close to Neji. "I don't believe it… how do you know?"_

_"I saw them in the room, her bra was showing and…" Neji couldn't talk anymore. "I'm freaking out" he said._

_"Maybe…maybe something happened... I mean come on… Naruto dating his own sister? I doubt it" she said scoffing,_

_"Why won't you believe me? I'm your best friend" Neji said._

_"Yeah, but maybe he was just helping her… or something" she replied._

_Neji sighed. "Maybe your right"_

_TenTen smiled. "Thank you"_

_Neji glared at her. 'I knew what I saw'_

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura screamed as she approached her friend.

Hinata gave her a soft smile. "How are you Sakura?"

"I'm doing okay, I can't complain." She replied as she placed her bag on the desk besides Hinata.

"Um… Sakura w-where is Ino?" Hinata asked as she looked around the classroom for her.

"She said she had to do something." Sakura replied as she took out a brush.

Hinata looked at her.

Sakura smiled at her. "Your hair is a mess Hinata." She got up off the seat and went behind Hinata. "Here, I'll fix it for you." Sakura said sweetly. She took a scoop of Hinata's hair and started to stroke it gently. "You do know Naruto wasn't the one to start that fight, right?"

Hinata looked up at Sakura. "I had a feeling."

"I knew Naruto for some years now and I knew he wasn't one to start a fight unless someone starts it first." She said, continually stroking Hinata's head.

Hinata looked down at her lap. Sakura had been Naruto's friend for a long time. In fact if it wasn't for Sakura, she and Naruto might have been strangers.

**(With Ino)**

"Now where is that Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she took a look around the classes. "GAH! He's never anywhere to be seen. Lazy bum." She said, a tint of blush noticeable on her face. 'Yet you're in love with this lazy bum.' She told herself. Ino then stopped herself and smacked her cheeks. "No you're not! You just need to tell him to get his ass in class!"

She finally spotted the lazy boy. A smile graced her features. She raised her hand to get his attention and said, "Hey Shi-…" She then stopped when she saw a dirty blonde came out of know where I hugged him.

She brought down her hand and stared at the two. Her smile turned upside down. "Who is that girl?" she asked herself. She raised her head after hearing the bell rung. She saw the two of them got out of their seat, so she decided to run out of the way so they wouldn't see her.

**(In class)**

"HEY INO-PIG! Over here!" Sakura screamed at her best friend.

Ino walked over to her and Hinata sadly. Sakura noticing Ino sadness asked her, "What's the matter Ino?"

Hinata looked at the blonde girl. 'I wonder what's wrong with Ino."

"Oh it's nothing Sakura." Ino said placing her head on the desk.

Sakura frowned. "I knew you for so long, Ino. Now what's the matter?"

Ino sighed. "Really, it's nothing." She mumbled.

Even though Sakura had been Ino's best friend for so long, she never had told her about the feeling she had for Shikamaru over the past year.

"How come I was the last to know that Naruto was suspended?"

The three girls looked straight ahead and saw the stoic Uchiha.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Ino just rested her head on the desk (and that's when Sakura knew something was wrong.).

"Do you mind if I walk with and to see the dobe, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata avoided eye contact. "S-sure."

Sasuke nodded his approval. He walked to the back of the class and sat down. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"You're so lucky, heck Naruto is even luckier!" Sakura said frowning.

Hinata blushed. "S-Sakura, you're a little loud."

Sakura blushed also. "Sorry."

Hinata took out her book and opened it. Sakura looked at Ino, worriedly.

'_Ino…'_

**(After School: Walking in the hallway)**

"So how's it like living with the dobe?" Sasuke asked the shy Hyuga as they walked side by side.

"U-uh, it's okay." Hinata replied.

"I take that as a no." Sasuke said. A small smirk formed.

Hinata blushed. "No... I mean it's cool… to have someone to talk too."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, Naruto may be a dobe, but he's someone you can go to with your problems." He said. He then turned to Hinata. "And don't you tell him that I said that."

Hinata chuckled. "Sure."

"HINATA! OYE SASUKE!" Naruto said.

'I totally forgot he said he was going to be meet me here afterschool' Hinata thought.

The two teens walked up to Naruto. One greeted him with a smile and the other gave him a sour look

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said as he punched Naruto on the top of his head.

Naruto kneeled down and held his head. "Teme! What was that for?"

"Hn. You didn't tell me you got your ass suspended!"

Naruto grinned as he got back up. "I forgot. Sorry."

Sasuke looked the other way. Naruto turned around to face Hinata and smiled. "How are you doing?"

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "I'm good and you?"

"Good-good!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, then at Naruto. He raised his eyebrow. "Oye dobe! I'm sleeping over a week from now. Don't forget! I told you in advance."

Naruto scoffed.

"I'll be at your doorstep, exactly at 7 p.m."

"If you say so, baka!" Naruto replied, sticking his tongue out at him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto tongue, which caused the blonde hair boy to wave his arms frantically back and forth.

Hinata held her laughter inside. 'They act like children.'

"Bye. And Naruto stay out of trouble." Sasuke said scolding him.

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Yeah-yeah! Bye."

Sasuke turned the opposite direction and left.

**(Walking with Naruto and Hinata)**

"So what did you do all day Naruto?"

"Nothing at all!" he said. "It was so boring!"

Tears ran down his eyes. "Hinata you should stay home with me tomorrow!"

Hinata held her bag up to her chest. 'He wants me to stay home with him tomorrow?'

She looked at him and smiled. "I would love too! But what about Neji and the others?"

Naruto pondered. "When they ask you why you didn't go to school, you can say you forgot to set your alarm clock, because you were too busy studying for a test which is next week."

Hinata gave him a playful punch. Naruto rubbed his arm and smiled at Hinata.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" he said, referring to her briefcase.

"Oh thank you." She replied as she gave it to him.

He gripped onto it proudly. "No problem." He took a glimpse at her. "I bet I can reach home before you!" Naruto said playfully.

"Nu uh!" Hinata retorted.

"Let's se-

"I'm already half way there!" Hinata said as she got a head start.

"No fair!" Naruto said as he tried to catch up to Hinata.

**(Home: Bedtime) **

"Good night Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he stood by her door.

"Night…Naruto-kun." She said looking down.

She really wanted to sleep with him tonight, but someone might catch them. This made her really sad. They couldn't really do stuff they wanted to do in front of their family. But it might have put a shame on the family.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked softly.

"It's nothing…" she said.

"Then why don't you look at me."

Hinata raised her head and stared into Naruto's big blue eyes.

"Much better." He said as he kissed her on her nose.

Hinata smiled. "A kiss on the nose? Is that all I get?"

Naruto pinched her small nose. "If I kiss you even more, I may not be able to control myself." He whispered in her ear, in a seductive tone.

She giggled softly. "Good night." Hinata said hugging him.

"Good night." He replied, returning her hug.

'_I love you.' She thought._

_**Hey guys, finally updated this story. Tell me what you think. And she isn't pregnant, she just got huge boobs! Lol **_

_**~Review.**_


End file.
